Sweetest Taboo
by Pokiepup
Summary: Rated: M, takes place as if everything in 5x03 after the Lauren/Bo lab scene didn't happen. Told from Lauren's POV.


**A.N**. Just a quick thank you to everyone who welcomed me back. And another thank you to Inevitablywicked19 for the idea and making sure i finished as quickly as i did lol

 **Warning: M Rated.**

Pokie.

* * *

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Laying it on a little thick there." _I keep the rim of the glass to my lips, trying desperately to hide the grin working it's way onto my lips. I don't bother to look over at her, I can see her outline though in my peripheral. It's just enough to notice she's leaning against the bar in that overly sexual way she does from time to time. Devilish smirk. Well I can't be sure of that one, though the playful, yet slightly antagonistic tone tells me I'm right._

"You've never complained before."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it."

"Ow." _She chuckles before falling silent. I want to look over to her, my first instinct is always to look at her. I don't. Instead I take another shot, smiling to myself. Let her stew for a bit. Serves her right._ "That hurt."

"I think you'll be okay."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sensitive."

"Oh, please." _I chuckle, hesitating to pour my next shot as I glance over at her. She's giving me the best pout she can manage-it's horrible._ "Have you been drinking?"

"What exactly would constitute as drinking?"

"The consumption of alcohol."

"Hm," _Glancing over once again she's given up pouting, rather she presses her lips together and tries to give me these puppy-dog type of eyes. These-aren't horrible._ "Well then yes, yes I have."

"I assuming you're drunk?" _My eyebrow raising, fingertip running around the petite, glass rim._

"What constitutes as drunk?"

"Bo."

"I'm not drunk Lauren," _She sighs, features tensing ever so slightly._ "Since when is it a crime to flirt?"

"Since when do you willing flirt with me-again?"

"Since when are you so confrontational?"

"Since when is asking a question confrontational?"

"Since when do you only speak in questions?"

"What are you doing here Bo?" _I take a shot,_ eyes _focusing down on the bottle in front of me._

"Would you believe me if I said I came to see you?"

"So, Tamsin and Dyson are busy?"

"Why are you upset with me?"

 _I hesitate, smirking to myself that I can't think of a response in from of a question. At first it wasn't intentional, but then it was just fun to annoy her._

 _It was a good question though; why am I upset with her?_

 _Her nature? Tamsin? Dyson? Can't exactly be upset about her nature can I? At this point it would be like being mad at the sky for being blue. Mad at her about Dyson-well I can't exactly be mad about that either, can I? They're both single. Tamsin-well lets not go there._

 _Why am I upset?_

 _Could it be the slew of reasons that have been piling up for the better part of a year now? Could it be the fact that I've begun to realize that somehow my importance level dropped lower than Tamsin's? Could it be that somehow I am the third on her list of visitations? She looks like her normal self again, guess my assistant was right when he text me, telling me the pair had stopped back around after I left. Dyson in the lab. I'm sure good, ol' Tam-Tam had a round at the apartment._

 _Any of the above really could be justifiable for my current state of displeasure with her._

 _Too bad none of them were-not really._

 _No, I'm upset because of the fact I got rebuffed. I'm upset because not only did I get rebuffed, but the way I was. Not a second thought. Not a sorry. Not a text later on apologizing or showing she cared._

 _Nothing._

 _No, Lauren gets the probably fully fed, half drunk, most likely tired succubus. I get the pleasure of being called for a third round. A night cap. A quickie. THAT is why I am currently upset._

 _Will I say it aloud?_

 _Nope, because I am apparently floating into the shallow waters of pathetic-ness._

"Bo, it's late."

"Then answer me. Why are you so upset with me?" _She's trying to sound irritated, she's doing a good job. Underneath it though, I hear the concern. It's little things like that, that keep me tethered to her. Little scraps that tell me underneath the words, the actions-there's still something there._

"Why," _I sigh, taking a quick shot. Turning to look at her, elbow going onto the bar top._ "Why did you come here?" _I hold her stare, making sure she understands what I'm saying._

"You know what?" _She snorts, rolling her eyes. Oh, how indignant she can become when called on her bullshit._ "Screw you Lauren." _She hits her hand atop bar. Turning away she goes to make her dramatic exit._

"Tried." _I snort._ "Didn't really care too."

"I knew it!" _She lets out a little louder than I'm sure she meant. Spinning around, she walks right back up to me._ "I knew you were upset about that."

"Yet, again you decide my feelings aren't worth talking about."

"Ladies." _Trick interjects._

"What did you want? A text saying 'hey I'm sorry my body was malfunctioning and I couldn't have a quickie in the lab. Deepest apologies', is that what you wanted?"

"Would have been better than you showing up here drunk hoping I'd be drunk enough to have my legs spread."

"That-that wasn't why I came to talk to you."

"No?"

"No." _She shakes her head. Trick calling for our attention once more, another failed attempt._

"Then?"

"It may come as some surprise, but I miss you." _She says it with such sorrowful conviction it physically hurts me. This tightness in the pit of my stomach, one only matched by the pain in my chest._

"Ladies!" _This times it's loud enough to pull our attention. Maybe it's not so much his call for us as the need to break eye contact. He stares at me with this disapproving look, like I should know better. I actually should, but I guess several shots and rejection aren't a stellar combination for me._

 _I nod while smiling softly, apologetically. After all I hate to make a scene, it wasn't my style. I hate to fight in general._

 _I turn back to Bo, completely ready to give her the same common curtesy. After all she didn't really do anything to provoke me. She didn't really do anything at all in general. She rebuffed me because her biology was failing at the time in question. She went to Dyson because he is the strongest and she needed to feed. She most likely went to Tamsin because well-Tamsin simply gives it up, and Bo doesn't know how to say no._

 _The only problem with my silent, yet genuine apology is that the object of it is now missing._

 _My eyes narrow as I chuckle to myself. Well, now she did provoke me. Good luck getting that apology ma'am._

 _I snort, looking back down at my shot glass._

 _I find myself just staring, and staring-and staring. I'm not exactly sure why. I'm not even thinking anything in particular. Well, not really. Every few seconds this argumentative thought pops into my head, something that is followed by a repetitive 'shut up, Lauren'._

 _I must be sitting here for a bit since Trick tells me he's going to call me a cab. I watch him make the call. The sad fact is that I wish it was Bo on the other end of that line. The sadder fact is that I wish it was anyone else, someone I could make her jealous with. She has Dyson. She has Tamsin._

 _I have-no one._

 _I could have a one night stand, but then again that just isn't me-barrowing Crystal. Hm, I wonder whatever happened to her. I suppose it doesn't matter, not the point._

 _I run my hand through my hair, looking around to see the crowd thinning by the second.  
_

 _It actually doesn't even matter if I had a one night stand. It wouldn't have the same effect. I want her to know how I feel. To know the pain. To know the constant jealousy. To know the constant feeling of insecurity. To know the self-doubt. To know what it's like to wonder if I enjoy their touch as much as hers. To know what it's like to wonder what exactly it is that this person has over you. To know what it's like to wonder when that one moment was, the one moment when you fell into second-or rather, third best._

 _I reach to take the last shot before staggering out to wait for my cab a.k.a the lonely and shame ridden express. I just find my hand falling away though. What does getting drunk solve? What will it do for me? Will it take away the hurt? Will it make her understand how I feel? Will it change how I see her?_

 _Shaking my head to myself, I make my start to exit as gracefully as possible. Something catches my attention far away from the door-it's Bo. She's leaning on the pool table, beer in hand with a small crowd around her. She's laughing, smiling ear to ear and I know that I should just go outside and wait._

 _Don't do it Lauren._

 _As a child you can't stop the hurt that comes your way. As an adult you can't stop the hurt that comes your way. The difference? As a child it's others you bring it on. As an adult you bring it on yourself._

"Generally when a conversation comes to an end, both parties are aware." _It wasn't the best opening line I've ever used, but it's enough to grab her interest. Her smile turning to that smirk of hers, eyes locking with mine. The only girl in the crowd of four asks the million dollar question, and all I can do is chuckle._ "No, we're just friends." _Her eyes narrow slightly, for just a second, but she doesn't look away._

 _For the longest time we didn't call each other anything, we silently agreed not to put a label on whatever it is we were-are. Yet now, we use the term 'just friends' so much its becoming a bit ridiculous. Sometimes it's believable-other times—not so much._

"Generally Doctor Lewis," _She trails off, taking a drink. She thinks I won't realize it's intentional, her childish way of thinking that calling me 'Doctor Lewis' is some type of reprimand._ "In a conversation-there is actual conversation."

"See that's your problem-Miss. Dennis." _I can't help the smirk that curves the corner of my mouth, she's trying so hard not to laugh._ "If an exchange of dialog doesn't go exactly how _you_ want, then it's an argument."

"Aren't you drunk?" _She takes another drink, eyes narrowing._

"No-maybe a bit. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just _admiring_ -how even drunk you can manage to use words like 'exchange of dialog'."

"Would you prefer I bark?" _Yep, there it is. She just can't help herself. I find my arms folding across my chest as I stare her down. She's just grinning like the cheshire who caught the canary, eyes with this little glisten to them._ "What?"

"You're just so cute when jealous."

"I—I am not jealous."

"No?" _Her brow raises as she shakes her head._ "Okay." _She nods, setting her bottle on the pool table._ "My mistake." _Her words followed by this slight shrug as she starts to strut past me._

"Where are you going?" _My tone harsh, but my eyes follow her without an ounce of hesitation._

"I am going to dance- _buddy_."

"So is that where I fall now?" _The break in my voice surprises even myself. I had some smartass comment on the tip of my tongue, but somehow it's drifted far from mind. She looks at me, and for a moment-she's that broken girl asking me 'it is just a break, right?'_

"Dance with me." _She says after a minute of silence, her hand held out toward me. I can't help the way my eyes shift from her face to her hand and back. Of all the things in the world she could have said-that was NOT one I was expecting. I would have sooner expected a 'Fuck you' rather than a 'Dance with me'._

 _Apprehensively I take her hand letting her lead us into the crowd, eyes dancing over her face nervously. I can't help but to wonder why she's lead us into the middle of everyone, but the feeling of thinning ice beneath my feet prevents me from saying anything._

 _._

 _((I put a spell on you-'Cause you're mine-You better stop the things you do-_

 _I ain't lyin'-No I ain't lyin'))_

 _._

 _Stealthy hands slip between my arms, gripping the curve of my sides and pulling me toward her with such force I practically stumble into her. Hands instinctively going up, palms hitting her shoulders. She doesn't budge though-guess she really is fully-fed._

 _Despite the way my jaw clenches, and mind clutters with antagonizing thoughts I don't pull away. I guess I really am good with third place._

 _._

 _((You know I can't stand it-You're runnin' around-You know better-_

 _I can't stand it cause you put me down-Oh oh))_

 _._

 _Her hands slip down to my hips without shame, griping me tighter. She has this all too familiar look that's a mixture of victory and possession. Her eyes darkening as they linger over my face._

 _Be strong Lauren. Be strong Lauren. Be strong Lauren._

 _._

 _((I put a spell on you-Because you're mine-Oh oh.))_

 _._

 _Her hands continue to 'slip' until they're resting firmly on my ass. Her lips curving into a smirk as my brow raises. I expect her to pull back, but on the contrary she skillfully and almost unnoticeably maneuvers herself so her leg is slipping in between mine._

 _Dangerous game we're playing._

"What do you know, Dyson and Tamsin fixed you right up after all." _I force a smirk, again wasn't the most skillfully done comment-but then again with where her thigh is, I'm pleased I can form words at all._

"Lauren," _She warns, this edge to her voice. The only thing I can think of is the way she's holding me against her. The way she leans in, her cheek grazing my own as her lips come to hover over my ear. The warmth of her breath on my skin giving me chills._ "We're just friends," _her lips trail down my neck, mimicking my actions perfectly from earlier. Though this time-no one pulls away. This time when she reaches just above my collarbone her lips move back up to where they started._ "Remember."

"Then what are we doing?" _I snap, hand cupping her cheek as I guide her away and tilt my own head back. Eyes locking and I can't quite read what she's thinking, but suddenly this little dance we're doing-figurative and literally becoming tiresome._

 _._

 _((You know I can't stand it-You're runnin' around-You know better-_

 _I can't stand it cause you put me down-Oh oh))_

 _._

"You're so jealous." _Her words a sort of sigh, I can't tell if there is compassion or pity intertwined with them._

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not." _My jaw tightening, and though my hand remains on her cheek I feel my body ever so slowly drifting from hers._

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it-and I'll tell you a secret."

"I know all of your secrets Bo."

"Not this one." _She smiles, leaning ever so slightly into my hand-she knows she's got me._

 _._

 _((You know I love you-I love you-I love you-I love you anyhow  
And I don't care if you don't want me-I'm yours right now))_

 _._

"Fine Bo, you win again." _I let my hand fall, eyes finally breaking free from her gaze._ "I'm jealous. The thought of him-her-anyone touching you kills me-and I don't just mean tonight. I'm jealous and—hurt that I wasn't the one." _I let my head fall, pulling away from her completely_. "Maybe there's some pride there-I mean after all you pit three people against each other—what do you think is going to happen? Most of all though-it's just hurt feelings because you'd think with what we hav—had that it would be a little different than with an on-call Valkyrie booty-call."

"It is." _She whispers._

"Then why am I third again? Why didn't I get an apology-even if it was ridiculous?"

"Lauren, I didn't-I don't-" _She sighs, looking around as if someone was listening to us._ "I didn't have sex with Dyson or Tamsin-or anyone for that matter."

"Wait-what?"

"I'm still-broken." _She looks me over, smirk tugging at her lips._ "Kinda."

"Kinda?" _My brow raises._

"Mm-hm," _She nods, eyes lingering over me._ "Eighty-twenty."

.

((I put a spell on you-Because you're mine-  
Because you're mine-Oooh yeah))

 _._

"I—I have a cab waiting." _I gesture pointlessly behind myself._

"Lauren," _She smiles sadly, sheepishly as she looks down. My lips part to tell her to never mind, it's okay, but then she looks up and I can't seem to find my voice._ "Well my Doctor did say I should let a medical professional handle this."

"Your physician sounds smart."

"Brilliant actually."

 _I don't think either of us have an idea of exactly what is happening. I don't think either of us really wants to know. It was overthinking and contemplation that brought us here. Hours of examination of things when I should have had faith in that broke me-that broke us._

 _We slip into the back of the cab, a driver with an attitude-guess he was waiting for a while._

 _The ride itself isn't long at all, but tonight it seems to last an eternity. I look from my window to the back of the seat and back again. Every once and a while I catch her stealing a glance at me. She tries twice at making a comment, but both times is greeted with silence._

 _We walk up the stairs to her apartment-though in reality it's probably more like stumbling._

 _We stand there in the living room waiting for the other to make a move—or at least say something._

"I'm not a doctor or anything, but doesn't a comfortable environment help?"

"You're not comfortable here?" _I take a second, then nod._ "Oh, yeah." _I can't help but to chuckle as I gesture up toward her bedroom._

 _God, it's never been this hard._

"So-still an eighty—twenty?" _I ask, watching her reach under the bed and pull out a bottle of wine._

"Um, honestly probably more like a ninety—ten." _She takes a huge gulp-and then another._ "Pressure." _She laughs nervously, taking another drink and then letting her attention fall to the floor._

"You might want to slow down there."

"Oh, believe me alcohol has no effect on my performance-normally."

"I'm a bit more concerned with you getting alcohol poisoning."

"Pfffft. I'm tough." _She looks up at me making a face which I think she's thinks conveys that-it doesn't. Letting out a laugh, I walk over to her, and kneel down between her legs. I can tell she holds her breath, my hands on her knees. She's so nervous-and suddenly I feel so selfish._

"Bo, let me have that please." _I take the bottle and set it down off to my left._

"You didn't take a drink." _She pouts and I can't help but to amuse her. I reach back over and take a drink, it was supposed to be a sip-but screw it._

"Forget about sex right now. Forget about us-and all the baggage that comes along with us."

"That's a lot of baggage."

"Bo." _I squeeze her knees, and hold her gaze._ "Forget about the world right now, it's just you and me."

"Yeah?" _She smiles softly, her eyes starting to glisten. The broken hope in her voice neraly killing me._

"Just you-and me. So tell me, what is really wrong?"

"Lauren."

"Bo, tell me."

"Leave it be."

"No."

"Yes."

"Dammit Bo." _I snap._

"I lose everyone; my mom, dad, Kyle, Rainer, Hale." _She sighs, eyes falling away from mine. The sort of viciousness to the start of her words dying out._ "Kenzi." _The name nothing more than a whisper._

"Bo—"

"She's gone Lauren. Who's next?" _Her voice breaks as she struggles to keep her tears from falling._ "I mean that's what being _the one_ is, right? The queen marching forward, never looking back. It's only a matter of time before I lose all of you." _She draws in this breath, looking into my eyes as what's left of built up tears tumble down her cheeks._ "I will always-be alone."

"Bo," _her name a whisper as it leaves my lips._ "You stole my heart and I am _never_ going to ask for it back. You will _never_ be alone."

 _I want to reach up and kiss her. I want to hold her and tell her it's all going to be okay. I can't though. I don't want her to think I'm pushing, and by the look she has-it won't take much. So instead we just stare at one another suspended in time while standing on glass ceilings._

 _She startles me when she finally stands up, stepping over me sort of as she starts to walk away._

"This went a total different direction than I meant." _She forces a laugh-that becomes more genuine as she's kicking off her shoes. The second on proving to be trickier as she stumbles, falling into the wall with a thud. She's going to have bruise._

"I told you to slow up." _I sigh, practically jumping up. She just leans against the wall, sort of laughing._ "Did you hit your head?" _I kind of laugh out the question, but it's meant to be genuine._ "Come on." _My hands going to her hips as I try to pull her up, but by luck or misfortune-however you wish to see it, I trip on her discarded shoe._

 _My body falling against hers, hands slipping a bit lower than would be deemed appropriate. I can feel her entire body tense against me. I feel like I should pull away, take a step back and let her decide how we look at this. Actually, no. That is not by any means what I feel. What FEEL is on fire. What I FEEL is the need to touch her in anyway she'll allow me. What THINK is that I should pull away. What I THINK is that I should let her decide whether to kick me out or laugh this off. What I DO is stand here like a frightened animal. What I DO is nothing._

"Lauren," _She breathes out my name, the muscles in her back flexing against me. For a moment I think that's my cue, a silent 'get off me'. Then I notice that instead of using her forearms to keep her up against the wall, she's using her hands now._ "I—I think we're back at eighty-twenty."

"What?" _I tilt my head forward, cheek grazing her shoulder as I try to get a clearer view of her face._ "Oh." _I laugh softly to myself._ "Oh." _Laughter dying out as the rise and fall of her chest falls into sync with mine._ "Just relax." _I whisper, kissing over the soft material of her shirt._

"Do they require all doctors to know this?"

"Mm-hm." _Lips curving into a smile as they meet bare skin. The sweet smell of her perfume filling my nose, pulling so many memories to the forefront of my thoughts. Soft lingering kisses turning into gentle nibbles. She tilts her head further to left, resting on my shoulder giving me full permission. Her body starting to lean back on me-she's trying to take this to the bed._

 _Locking my knees, teasing nibbles turn into feverish kisses. Lips moving over every bit of tender skin they can find. The curve of her neck, the starting of her jaw, her cheek. Teasing nips to her ear followed by soothing suckling. Each action causing her to push back a little more._

 _It's a dangerous play—in more ways than one, but I let go of my grip on her. Hands sliding up under her shirt. A soft, breathless laugh coming from her when I pull the shirt off of her in one motion. It's not a malicious laugh by any means, more of a pleasantly surprised one—nevertheless it comes to an abrupt halt when I push her back against the wall. My palms resting on her shoulder blades, fingertips slipped under the straps of her bra._

 _A single moment of hesitation-and then is passes._

 _Open lipped, feverish kisses along the length of her shoulders. She hangs her head as I kiss over the back of her neck. My adventurous lips kissing lower and lower, a smile coming to my lips as I reach the clasp of her bra. Hands starting to trail down, but stop short. I feel her tilt her head as if trying to see if something has happened. Smile turning to a smirk as bite the clasp in the just the right way that it easily comes free._

"That's new." _She breathes out._

"Mm-hm." _Lips moving back up to her neck, hands sliding the silky material down her arms and to the floor. She goes to try and turn around, it's too late though. I'm already leaning against her back again, hands sliding along the bottoms of her arms. Bites to her shoulder as my hands reach just below her wrists. My hips swaying idly against her, my own moan pulling one from her._ "Still an eighty-twenty?" _I tease, pushing her arms up more until she's in less of a push-up position. Her hands close together now, forearms back on the wall._

"M—more like seventy—thirty."

"That's it?" _Dragging the tips of my nails back down her arms, a slight jerk back against me the lower I get. She can be so ticklish. Smiling against her shoulder my hands continue their journey down the curve of her sides stopping at her hips._ "Hm." _Hands slipping to the middle of her stomach._

"W—what can I say—I'm not easy to fix."

"I don't know about that." _I smirk, the feeling of her body trembling against mine. Hands making their way to her breasts. Fingertips teasing her nipples, hands teasingly massaging—just the way she likes. For a succubus she was rather particular about certain things. I giggle against her skin at the thought—gloating that I know I certain other people aren't as good at this. She'd ask what I was giggling about undoubtedly-had she not been moaning. The exhilarating sound which started as an uncertain guest to this little party has now becoming the current star._

 _Small licks followed by a kiss paving my way down her spine. A bit of extra attention paid to the small of her back. Hands lingering down to the front of her pants. Fingers making quick work of any annoying button and zipper-God do I hate these pants-I know them well. I pull them down with one swift tug leaving them bunched around her ankles._

"Only a seventy—thirty, huh?" _My question coming through a smirk, her natural scent beyond intoxicating. She just mumbles something—it doesn't really matter now. Hands sliding up the sides of her legs, reaching her hips only to mimic their previous actions. Her panties now around her ankles and I find myself hesitant again._

 _Suddenly everything is real._

 _She's standing here wet-soaking wet if I want to be technical. She's naked and certainly not 'Broken' anymore. She standing here in a position I put her in-in position that I can't say we've ever really tried before._

 _What am I supposed to do? What am I doing? What happened to 'just friends'? What happened to this isn't a good idea? What happened to-everything?_

 _I can feel the level at which I'm sober now and I'm scared._

"Lauren." _She whispers. Maybe she senses it-maybe she feels it too._

 _I feel her start to shift again and I know a decision has to be made-so I make it._

 _My adventurous mouth kissing up the back of her left leg to the starting curve of her ass. Shifting over to the other side doing the same thing. Hands gripping her hips, pulling her toward me ever so slightly. Lips kissing along her curves followed by teasing nips. The way she flexes telling me she nervous-the way she pokes her hips out just a bit more telling me she doesn't want me to stop._

 _Kisses, licks and bites accentuated by curiously roaming hands. She's moaning so much now-it must kill her not to be in control. I love it. Tilting my head back, hands 'helping' her turn around. The seconds her back hits the wall, her hands find my face. She guides me up, eyes looking everywhere but my own. Her hands running over my body with no clear goal at first._

 _Her eyes meet mine suddenly and I fall still. She pulls off my shirt in seconds letting it fall into the mess we've made. Her fingers slipping inside the waist of my jeans, jerking me toward her. Her hungry mouth attacking my neck-undoubtedly there's going to be lots of marks in a few hours. My hands grip the back of her thighs as hers rip open my jeans-she doesn't pull them down, just lets them slip a bit. Her hands moving up into my hair as my body falls against hers._

 _She bites my bottom lip before taking it between hers, a slow kiss at first—ours always seemed to start that way. Soft and sweet and loving-if only for a second or two._

 _My hands run up her body, instinctively caressing her exquisite breasts as our kiss deepens. Each second passing the passion growing deeper and deeper. Our hips unconsciously sway into each other with each consuming kiss, quickly driving my body to the edge. All I can think of is wanting more of her. My thoughts as scattered as the heat spreading through my body. I can feel her wetness, even through the material of my jeans. That coupled with her wandering mouth driving me insane. Wanting more and more and more of her; to touch more, taste more, feel more-hear more of her crying out my name._

 _Unable to take this game of seduction—or teasing any longer, I let my mouth wander to her breast as my tongue begins to tease. Each stroke of my tongue followed by a bite. Each one a little harder as desire pushes inhibitions further and further away until there's nothing left except an engulfing hunger._

 _Left hand sliding down her body, a moan escaping us both as I come to feel her wetness upon my fingertips. Her body shivering against mine with the anticipation, but it's not going to be so easy. My hand trails back up her body until I trace her lips with my fingers ever so softly._

 _I stare into her unbelievably dark eyes and smile as she licks over my fingers. I lean forward running the rip of my tongue over her lips where remaining wetness lingers. Trailing my kisses further down her body, licking and sucking so slowly, each action earning another moan. Her body trembling each time._

 _Her soft moans pulling my body to the edge. I finally reached back where I started. Lips lightly grazing damp and swollen flesh. A slow, lingering kiss to each inner thigh-so close to her center, yet still so far away. I feel her body tensing more and more. My hands grab her ankles, hers moving into my hair. I can feel her legs trembling ever so slightly—kissing along her stomach I force her leg up over my shoulder. My arm wrapping around her thigh, and for a split second I realize I probably should have pushed her other leg up-doesn't matter now._

 _Kissing up the inside of her thigh from her knee-now it's just to tease-just to see how long I can 'torture' her before she says something-does something._

 _Giving into her desire-or maybe it's my own. I kiss over her lips, enjoying every bit of wetness I've earned. A prideful smirk on my lips as my tongue begins to stroke her, at first slow and gentle. My tongue trailing down, parting her lips, going deeper with every movement, tasting all of her. Moan after moan causing each action to be a bit more aggressive, tongue searching for each sensitive area I know so well. Her back arching, hips rocking ever so slightly._

 _A sudden crash coming from down stairs causing me to pull back. Her grip in my hair becoming near nonexistent as her hips come to a halt-along with the sweet sound of her moans. I rest my cheek against her thigh, looking over toward the door._

"It's just Tamsin." _She breathes out. I know I'm the reason she's so breathless, but something about her saying Tamsin's name that way irks me._ "A—and Dyson." _She sort of chuckles, the sound of their voices carrying up hall._ "Give it a minute, they might leave."

"Mm-hm." _I nod against her thigh. Left hand idly running up and down the outside of her leg._

"Maybe if we wish really, really hard." _She smiles down at me._

 _Wishing for them to go away-yeah like that really works. Pffffft. I snort to myself, the sound of their laughter continuing to travel up into the room. Had I known that we were expecting guess I would have made sure I kicked the door completely shut. I wonder if they would stop if I had been me who was down there-I wonder if Bo would have stopped them-or been okay with the way we've stopped. I can't help snorting again, I already know the answer. I've been them, downstairs listening to Bo's wild romps._

 _Smirk making its way back to my lips as one thought dominates all others, 'Why should I stop'._

 _I bite her thigh hard enough to leave a mark, a gasp of surprise following—quickly replaced with a moan of my name. Two fingers effortlessly slipping inside of her, thrusting them in and out as she responds without an ounce of hesitation. Her hips rock just enough with the rhythm of my fingers. Her moans of my name increasing, becoming louder and louder begging me to go harder as she nears._

 _I let my tongue slip inside of her lips again. Stroking every bit of sensitive flesh with wild passion now. Sucking and biting as her hands hold my head firmly, her heel digging into my back. She's lifting her hips off the wall now completely, pressing her center further into my face with each thrust of my fingers-of my tongue._

 _She holds me there, her moans hitting a high-and then she falls breathless. Her body relaxing against me, and I can feel her leg beginning to give out now as her body releases. A few more soft licks and kisses as we gradually drift apart._

 _I fall back, unfolding my legs from under me. Funny how in the heat of the moment nothing really seems to hurt-then right after it's cramp city. I shake my head at myself, chuckling._

"What?" _She asks softly, still sort of breathless. She's looking down at me with a smile, redoing her ponytail that's come slightly undone._

"No, nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me." _She orders in a laugh, wobbly legs supporting her enough to make the few steps to me._

"You're beautiful." _I say through a smile._

"That wasn't what you were thinking." _She maneuvers herself down atop of me, kissing my lips softly before resting her head on my chest._ "You know if this is what you do with your friends-I'm a bit worried about the time you've been spending with Dyson." _She says after several minutes of silence. She doesn't bother to look up at my expression, just buries her face against my chest and laughs._ "Too soon?"

"I would have gone with something else, but sure, let's say too soon."

"You can't be mad."

"I don't know."

"Nope, can't be."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because," _She tilts her head enough so I can see her face._ "You wuv me."

"I—what?"

"Mm-hm." _She laughs, nodding._ "You heard me."

"Wow," _I smile gently, reaching up brushing my fingers against her cheek._ "You can be so shameless sometimes."

"Well-I am a succubus after all."

"You don't say." _My hand comes to rest on her shoulder._ "I think we ran out your friends?"

"Who?"

"Tamsin? Dyson?" _I smirk._

"Oh-yeah, I think we might have." _She just laughs, her hand idly running up and down my side._ "Thank you-for tonight."

"Medical professional, always at your service."

"Not-just about that. Though let me just say wherever that came from-just-wow." _She giggles, playfully nipping at my bra._ "About everything. You could have left in the bar and you would have had every right to, but you didn't. You could have left earlier, but you didn't. You didn't have to try in the lab—"

"But I did."

"Yeah." _She laughs, nodding._ "You didn't have to do any of that Lauren, so thank you."

"No need to thank me Bo, all in the job description."

"Wow, really? I never knew being a doctor had so many-"

"Many what?" _This time I chuckle, looking down at her as she trails off._

"Leave me alone, my mind isn't focused."

"Mm-hm, sure."

"I blame you."

"Me?"

"Yep." _She rolls on top of me, her forearms slipping between mine to keep her up._ "Completely. One-hundred and fifty percent your fault."

"Well, I gladly take the blame." _I just smile at her, her eyes never leaving mine. Suddenly it's all too real again._

 _There has always been a certain part of me jealous that I can't experience the intimacy of her-feeding. That I'll never know completely her true nature, no that's not true, I do know it. I will just never experience it. Not in the way that Dyson or Tamsin-or other Fae have. BUT there is something that I have that they never will. I know what it's like to experience her without the need or desire to feed. I know what it's like to achieve that level of intimacy. I know what it's like for her to care about me so much that she controls it-even at a time when she didn't think she could._

 _But in sharing that, it makes this all the more real._

 _We're not drunk anymore. We're not angry. We're not bantering. We're not jealous. We're not in the throes of passion. We're not breaking. We're just here. We're not just friends, but we're not lovers-not anymore._

"So, Doctor Lewis?"

"Yes, Miss. Dennis?" _My brow furrows playfully, her voice pulling me from my thoughts._

"I was just wondering how good my insurance is."

"Insurance?"

"Yep." _She nods, tilting her head so that her lips are kissing along the top of my bra._ "See, I'm afraid I'm still sixty-forty broken and-"

"Oh I'm sure!" _I can't help but laugh, arms wrapping around her waist before rolling us over._ "You have absolutely no shame."

"Not a bit." _Her laughter mixing with mine, her curious hands roaming freely._ "So, you still haven't answered my question."

"I think your insurance will cover it." _I smirk, leaning down and finding her lips once more._

 _I guess reality would have to wait for tomorrow-not that I'm complaining._


End file.
